


Sweet moments

by themerrymutants



Category: Legion (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Kudos: 4





	Sweet moments

37 had managed to sneak out again - she was beginning to wonder if Charles was leaving her opportunities on purpose; he didn’t seem to be _that_ inept at security - and happened to find a rather pretty piece of pink granite that she thought David might enjoy even if only for a moment or two out of sheer novelty. It wasn’t long after she snuck back in again that David came to visit to tell her about his day.

He raced in excitedly absolutely beaming as he slid to a halt in front of her plexiglass enclosed side of the room taking off his backpack before sitting crosslegged on the floor.

**“A lady from the nature reserve came to our class today! She brought all sorts of cool bugs and snakes and stuff! Nobody else wanted to touch the big hairy spider but I did. It felt weird. Oh, a** **nd in art class I drew this!”**

He excitedly unzipped his backpack rummaging around for the drawing a few seconds later the drawing was pressed against the plexiglass of her cell. It was a drawing of her, Charles, and David under a smiling sun. Vague flashes of a similar drawing on an old style fridge though there were at least five others in it ran through her mind triggered by the sight of it. It was a family portrait.

 **“Do you like it?”** he asked a bit nervously.

 _JoyPride, the feeling of arms wrapping him into an embrace._ She loved it. Now it was her turn to show him something. From her shorts pocket she produced the small bit of granite sliding it under the gap underneath the door. He picked it up inspecting it. Expect nothing, hope for least terrible, expect-

 **“This is so cool!”** 37 gave an internal sigh of relief. **“Thanks Iggy!”**

She grinned sending him her gladness that he liked it. It wasn’t much but sometimes it was the little things.


End file.
